


Dean's Dream

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Dream that dean has but it goes different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of 5x13 (the song remains the same)

 

   Dean was sitting in on a couch watching Cass strip he said “want to me to it fast or slow” dean was smiling and said “slow please” then Cass slowly pull off his trench coat then he undid his tie and started unbutton his white shirt, dean was getting a boner next Cass shirt was off his muscular chest was so beautiful then after that Cass came closer to dean took off his belt and unbutton his pants then he slid them off slowly then he was in his underwear, dean said “oh my god that is so hot Cass kiss me”.

Cass sat on dean’s lap and kissed him then Anna came into the dream and said “this is what you dream about, is that you Castiel” dean looked at him and said “you real, not my dream” Cass said “well I thought you might like it” Dean said to Anna “this is not what it looks likes” Anna walked to dean said “I can’t find you” Cass interrupt “cause I put sigils on dean and Sam ribs and how did you escape” Anna glanced back to dean and said “he didn't tell you” dean said “tell me what” Anna said in anger “where I've been of course not why would he” dean was about to say something then Cass said “I am his angel Anna get out of his dream now” still in his underwear.

Sitting next to Dean on the right side of the couch, Anna said “but you have sex with me dean I thought we were in love” dean laughed “it was one time thing I was going to have car sex with Cass but you were there and in the way so I decide to do you” Anna stood up and said “meet me at 225 Industrial please hurry” Anna was gone dean looked Cass and he said “it’s a trap I will go see what she wants alright you stay here with Sam”.

Cass disappear and dean woke up, Cass flew there and saw Anna and she said “well I say the Winchesters don’t trust me” Cass said “they do but I don’t, I wouldn't let them come” Anna said “and why is that” Cass was walking in circles around Anna “you’re out of prison, they let you out they sent you here to there dirty work”.

Anna was turn around to face him. “what makes you so sure” Cass stopped walking and said “because I've experienced heaven’s persuasion” Anna said “you mean you gave me to them” “that was a mistake, Anna whatever they sent you here to do—“ Cass was cut off from Anna and said “they didn't send me I escaped” Cass said “no one escapes” Anna was walking closer to Castiel “all these centuries and you’re underestimating me now” Cass step back from Anna and said “Anna one rule never enter dean’s dream again we were having special time together and you think using your sexy talking and time with dean can help you he is mine alright”.

Anna face dropped with disappointed and said “fine but I will be back” Cass zapped back to dean and said “she is gone for now where were we dean” dean said quietly “Sammy is sleeping he might wake up” Cass laughed “I put him in a deep sleep he won’t be awake until we get done” Cass strip now to his underwear and sat back on dean’s lap on the bed and kissing him passionately.


End file.
